DDestroyer
by omeganaruto
Summary: a new person, a new dino, are these good guys or are they part of the alpha gang, how powerful are these 2, chapter 1 redone, what will happen to the D-kids, using original japanese storyline, Dinosaur King, Kyouryuu king
1. Who is it? Ddestroyer

Chapter one: Who is it? D-Destroyer

takes two years after the D-kids got their Dinos

Obadiah Japan:

Screams were heard as people were running from the newest Dinosaur attack, a black tyrannosaurus was destroying the city on its wild rampage from right after it awoke from its sleep in its egg/card. It gave of a terrible roar as it echoed through the air.

It formed a dark mass orb as it opened its jaws for what seemed to be its attack, but it was not able to get the chance. A white blur came from behind as it began to strike the dark dinosaur from all sides, you weren't able to see what was attacking him except for what seemed to be wings that were making contact.

The Dinosaur roared in pain, but their wasn't any time for it to strike back before the blur came again to only what seemed as he grazed him as it passed by the dino, but multiply slashes appeared as the attacker had striked him at high speed. The T-rex once again roared in pain as if fell to the ground in an ground breaking manner. The body of the dino glowed as it shrunken down to its card form. As the card fell to the ground it was picked up by a right sleeved hand that had a rock ring with the kanji of wild on it.

insert Kyouryuu king theme

"Where is it? Where is the Dinosaur." Ryuuta (Max) asked as he and the rest of the D-kids and their dinosaurs had gotten to the area that they were sent to.

"Ace, Do smell where it might be" Rekkusu (Rex) the blonde teen asked his dino sniffed the air, but gave his human a disappointing shake of its head.

"I was the one that took down that Dinosaur" the D-kids turned around to see who it was that said that and their Dinos got into battle stance.

They saw who called them a dark haired teen sitting with his knees up and his back leaning against a car that was turned over on its side he was fondling a pure black card in his hand. "Yo." he waved to the D-kids.

"You? How?" Marumu (Zoe) asked to this stranger, but to her he looked very good, as Paris began snarling at this man, who began to stand up.

"Because it would've interfered with our talk" He put the card in his pocket as he stood to dust the dirt off of him, he whore white pants a black shirt under what seemed to be a white over shirt.

"Yeah, but how did you defeat the Dinosaur." questioned Rekkusu. "A regular person cannot defeat a Dinosaur."

"Who said I was a regular person" He begin to walk towards the three younger people, to the D-kids he seemed to be four years older then them. "I am nothing like a regular person, far from it" He took his right hand out of his pocket to reveal a rock ring on it with the kanji of Wild carved on it.

The D-kids looked at him, was he going to do something or not. Then they felt something it was like wind but it wasn't, then it happened a blur something went by them in a high speed motion slamming each and everyone of the D-kids to the ground along with their Dinos, a powerful force it was.

"What did you d…" Marumu got to her hands and knees, she looked up but couldn't avert her eyes from what she saw.

"Damn, Fuc…" The blonde teen wasn't able to finish his statement as he two saw what was with This guy before them.

"Oww, what did yo…" Ryuuta was the last one to stand as he stared at the creature beside The man it was like a pure white Pterodactyl, with gold and black markings It was twice the size of the stranger. "What is that thing"

"Like I said I'm not no ordinary human," the stranger smirked, "Like you I two have a dinosaur, mine is something called a winged beast a dragon you could call it." He smirked pointing towards the dino beside him. "His name is Topugera,"

"Topugera?" asked Marumu with Paris beside her ready to attack when she needs to.

"Dragon?" Rekkusu looked at the Dino as it gave a cold glare towards them, ace began to growl.

"What are…Are you part of the alpha gang?" Ryuuta called out with Gabu next to him ready to fight.

"Kid, don't make decisions on your own." The older teen waved a finger at them and it gave them a shock. "I don't wanna work with them or with you three in fact." he started walking towards Topugera.

"Why," the red hooded teen asked, "Then who do you fight for?"

"Isn't that interesting" he had walked to the other side of his coldly glaring partner. "Since we have Dinosaurs why don't we use them for our purpose, for our selves?" he said holding his right hand close to his partner as its body glow pure white as it shrunk down to its card form and fell in to his left hand.

The D-kids saw this and took out their Dino holders and pressed the button as it turned their dinos into cards and they went into their respective partner hands and slashed the cards, a light came forth as their Dinosaurs appeared in their true forms.

The card fell into the man's left hand as he bought it up to his right shoulder, he then used his right hand with the ring and scanned the ring down the card as it spurted electricity, he then held the card before him as it began to shine as it two went into its true form.

The D-kids eyes went wide the dino before them it was huge it was at least 3x the size of Paris and its wing span about 2x the length of that.

"No way" Ryuuta shocked couldn't believe his eyes the thing what can it do exactly, the dragon dino thing.

"Hmph" the stranger pointed at the three and their Dinos "GO!" Topugera raised its wings and with one huge flap of its wings it blew it blew the Dinos away as all three flew into a already half destroyed building and it blew the D-kids a few feet away.

"What the hell do you think your doing," Ryuuta slowly got to his feet with the dinos seen in the back ground getting out from under the rubble of the building.

"Its an interesting game," he answered the tricera boy as he folded up his arms smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Rekkusu got up to his knees."

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "That's right" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a note card and pen. "You are called the D-kids right, then how about this?" he wrote on the card, "You may call me this" he tossed the card and the wind carried it as Ryuuta caught it.

"D-destroyer?" They all just looked at this man named D-destroyer as he smiled.


	2. How we came to be

Chapter 2: How we came to be

--D-destroyer P.O.V.--

I am known as D-destroyer because It was exciting I will tell you how I got Topugera as a partner, It was I was 16 it started back….

--two years ago

I was packing for our family vacation to Egypt when the news report showed that dinosaurs, a triceratops and T-rex, was attacking the city (through the peoples eyes). I couldn't believe it dinosaurs destroying the city it was exciting I wanted to see and feel more excitement, but it was over. Our vacation in Egypt was nice, but not like the excitement I felt back then when I watched that news report. I was walking around when I heard screams about Dinosaurs attacking near the Sphinx I was so excited that I ran off to go see the fight. I got their as two Dinos helped out the triceratops it was exciting I couldn't take my eyes off of it then it was over. "No it can't be" I fell to my knees in the sand, "the excitement it can't be over" Then I heard it a noise. "What is it" I looked around but only sand was what I saw, " what is that noise" Then I heard it again "Whose there, what is it" I heard it again then looked down at the sand around my foot to see something popping out. "Is it you" then I heard the noise of confirmation and I began to dig. I dug out what was like an egg of some sort, I had taken it back to the hotel we were at, the egg opened on the bed. in it was a rock with the kanji symbol for wild carved in it, and a card with a creature on it, the noise was telling me what to do I picked up the card and scanned it with the rock as it told me then it shun a bright light I had to close my eyes. I opened my eyes to see the dino before me it was in its chibi form the thing still had to kneel its head down so it didn't hit the ceiling, it looked down at me. Human it spoke to me in its mind apparently through the rock. I looked back at the dinosaur before me as my heart filled with excitement.

Once I was home I had constructed that rock that came with Topugera, into a ring so it would have been more convenient for myself. It had taken awhile but we perfected using the ring.

It wasn't that long until I found out about the D-kids with Topugera's Dino sensing ability, and its high speed we could make it to America with in 20mins. Seeing their fight haha yeah I will feel the excitement that I thirst for.

I even saw them when they were on that island getting that pile of cards, I watched from a distant. "I think this game is going to be more interesting.

I remembered just thinking of the fun that I will be having, I can just laugh at the excitement now. "Heh heh heh, hahahahahahahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHAHAHA."

--back to the fight--

Ace was thrown into Paris as Gabu was picked up into the air by Topugera then only for the triceratops to be slammed into the ground, next to its companion. Topugera landed near the Dinos and was enjoying their pain that they were enduring at this moment.

"Gabu," Ryuuta cried out as he saw his partner being punished like this.

The Dinos were getting back to their feet, but they were not given the chance to retaliate as the Winged Dragon became a blur as it striked the trio in every direction. When it was finished it landed itself on a nearby building and gave a roar when it did that a shockwave was activated in between the three Dinosaurs it was strong enough to send all three flying, smashing into seperate buildings.

"STOP NOW" Ryuuta called out towards D-destroyer who was just enjoying the sight of this carnage.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" he cried out, "ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?" He ran toward D-destroyer. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?" Ryuuta released a punch as he came up to the enemy.

"Let me kill you soon," D-destroyer blocked, "If you don't wanna fight.. Be gone!" he palm strike Ryuuta under his chin sending back to the others, with a grunt.

"It's just too weird, its too abnormal." Ryuuta stood back up ready to try again.

"Saving a useless life," this caught the other three off guard, "Are you serious?" D-destroyer came closer to them. "Don't lie to yourself."

"In this boring world if you have that power…" He placed his hand to his forehead. "You will make your life more interesting." He gave a weird grin. "That's life" the D-kids looked at him wide eyed.

"You have to enjoy life." with that Topugera once again began to attack.

"NOOOO ACE!" Rekkusu saw his Dinosaur being slammed into the ground.

"PARIS!" Marumu watch as Paris as gored into another building but the powerful creature.

"Marumu, Rekkusu, we gotta attack back." with that a card popped out of Ryuuta's dino holder, but before he was able to slash a transmission came in.

"_Ryuuta can you hear me" _a sound came from the gadget.

"Dad?"

"_Over here we are getting a reactant of a stone being used." Dr. Kodai,_

"Yeah it seems the person that we are fighting it seems to be his ring, but we really need to fight back right now," Ryuuta answered.

"_Wait P-please tell me its got some sort of covering."_

"No it's don't"

"_No that is not good at all," _Ryuuta was getting scared its like he could hear his father sweating.

"Dad?" He asked.

"_the covering is used to avoid a possible explosion." _Dr. Kodai's voice trailed off.

"EXPLOSION?" the D-kids shouted in unison as the stared at the ring on D-destroyers hand.

"_Yes when each time he uses it without the covering the energy that is used to slash is will build up until it will wipe out half of the planet."_ an image of what was said appeared in everyone's mind.

"Wha…No," Ryuuta stared at D-destroyer who just looked at them.

"Half of the planet." Rekkusu was speechless.

"Please stop don't do this anymore return your dino." the red head pleaded to their enemy.

"Heh, It's funny, " D-destroyer laughed, "its more exciting now,"

"What, don't you know what that would mean," Marumu continued to plead,

"Even if you don't mind, half the world will be gone." shouted by the blonde kid.

"If I am no longer alive what's the meaning of that." D-destroyer talked back to the dino's human partner. "I don't mind at all." he put his hand on his hip.

"Are you serious?"

"I can't agree with you" Marumu said.

"Defeat Topugera before he can activate the rock," Marumu agreed with that an almost instantaneously Paris fell onto Ace as she was slammed into the ground.


	3. The first fight comes to an end

Chapter 3: the first fight comes to an end

Rekkusu and Marumu had gotten ready to continue their fight with D-destroyer and Topugera.

"What ever," Ryuuta fell to his knees, the thoughts about what D-destroyer had said going though his mind, "The most important thing is lives of others."

Topugera clashed with Parapara (Paris' japanese name) and Ace it seemed that 2 vs. 1 they were even but the winged beast used its speed to grab their necks and slammed them into a nearby building, Gabu was still injured from before. But Parapara and Ace did not give up they continued as they had a star off with Topugera.

Marumu looked at the blonde teen and he gave her a nod, they both took out a card as they slashed it through their dino holder.

Parapara leapt into the air as it did a spin and aimed its huge feet toward Topugera, mean while Ace himself he disappeared in a blinding speed.

Topugera didn't even give the nature type Dinosaur a second thought, he continued to stare forward, then he disappeared as well, but not even a second later a blur appeared out of nowhere as Ace came out slamming on the ground at high speed. Topugera looked up to see Parapara in the air about to make its impact on him, but he disappeared as he was above Para he grabbed her by the neck, spun 360 and slammed her into the ground her body glew as she returned to her card formed.

"PARAPARA, NOOOO!!" Marumu ran toward to the broken earth her Dinosaur was slammed into.

"Ace are you okay, can you continue" Rekkusu called out to his dino, he was badly injured but he was getting up he was determined to win. Rekkusu took out another card.

"I really don't think so," Rekkusu was caught off guard for the one who spoke, D-destroyer, appeared behind clutching his wrist. "I'll be taking this card here." He took the card out of Rekkusu's hand, and pushed him away.

"Topugera take to the skies." D-destroyer called to his Dino, as it complied and took to the air, and disappeared in the bright light of the sun Ace just stared as much as he could.

"What are you planning to...?" asked Rekkusu, as he saw D-destroyer brought up the card that he had taken. "You can't use that, it only works with wind types". He called out.

"Yes in fact move cards only work with the type of Dinosaurs it corresponds with." D-destroyer looked at the blonde teen, "But not when the Dinosaur is a wild type, such as Topugera," with that, the card he stole started to turn colors, from its regular color to pure white and instead of Ace on it, instead it was an image of Topugera in the same stance.

"NOOO!" Rekkusu saw what had happened to his move card. "Ace, Get out of there."

"The game still not over yet," laughed D-destroyer, "Take this." he scanned the newly changed card with his rock ring, as it spurted with electricity.

Ace wasn't able to hear his partner as he kept looking toward the sky, nothing changed for a few minutes until a shadow appear around him. Ace saw a faint figure appearing between him and the sun it was Topugera, and it was coming in at high speed.

"Ac…" Ace's human partner wasn't able to finish He just stared as Topugera's body was surrounded by a cyclone like air it was like a tornado touching down on ground level from the sky. "A-Ace get out of there?" but it was to late Topugera's beak made contact on his Dino, with the tornado technique following it on impact then the wind blew everywhere blowing up dust.

"Nice one Topugera." D-destroyer folded his arms and not even trying to shield his eyes from the dust that covered around him, Marumu and Rekkusu tried to cover themselves, Ryuuta just stared blankly at the ground as the dirt covered him.

The dust finally settled, Rekkusu faintly was able to see D-destroyer laughing manically. Rekkusu was finally able to see Topugera sitting on the ground with in a spiral that was created from the impact of the wind technique that was used by this terrible creature. Then he saw ace under the claws of this Dinosaur… NO scratch that, it is a terrible demon, no Dinosaur could do all this…, as his Partner screamed in pain, as its body glew and returned to its card form.

"AAAAAACCCCEEEEEE!" He screamed at his fallen dinosaur, then he turned his head toward the laughing villain.

"hehehehhehehe, hahahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… HAHA." D-destroyer started to laugh an evil laugh. "This game is actually very exciting, but if you all are done now, then we won't get to the exciting part of the game the world blowing up the fun part." He continued laughing.

"STOP!!" Ryuuta punched D-destroyer from behind knocking him down to the ground with the both of them tumbling though a fence. Topugera was then attacked from behind by Gabu, slamming the winged demon to the ground.

"Stop this meaningless fight." Ryuuta was the first to stand up.

"You idiot," D-destroyer smirked then quickly stood up. He kneed the dino boy in the gut and made him kneel over, and fist him in the back of the neck sending Ryuuta to the ground. Ryuuta rolled on the ground and caught a kick.

"Why can't you just listen?" Ryuuta cried.

"You are so noisy," D-destroyer smacked Ryuuta away who had slammed his head into the concrete blood started flowing.

"You are too naïve," with that said Topugera had slammed Gabu into the ground. "A guy and a Dinosaur who can't attack with determination," D-destroyer walked up to the unconscious teen, "Will only be defeated"

"RYUUTA!!" Marumu screamed.

"GABU!!" Rekkusu saw Gabu being thrown into a building.

"Anyway, I'm done playing with you three." D-destroyer looked over his shoulder, "It was fun," He reached into his pocket as he pulled out another white card. "But I need to go right now," he was preparing to slash his card.

"No Marumu let's get out of here we don't know what it will do," Rekkusu shouted.

"We need to get Ryuuta." She shouted as she looked over at the unconscious boy on the other side of D-destroyer.

"Try this Hurricaranna," He slashed the card with his rock ring. Topugera knew what it had to do it flapped its wings sending Gabu flying further back and flapped again, this time even though they were behind this demon they felt the wind. Topugera flapped once again as Gabu's body glew and returned to its card form and started to blow in the wind.

"Can't wait to next time, Cause the game is still going on." D-destroyer stood there with his arms folded, Topugera once again flapped again this time the force caused D-destroyer to lifted off of the ground along with Ryuuta's body. Another Flap and Marumu and Rekkusu was lifting off of the ground. One last flap and it was like a tornado Topugera in the eye, and D-destroyer, Ryuuta's unconscious body, Marumu, Rekkusu, and Gabu's card spinning around him.

"Marumu, Hold on," Rekkusu held on to Marumu's arm while they were in the huge twister. "We will be separated, if you're not with me." he screamed.

"But we need to save Ryuuta." She looked at the said unconscious body a few feet away against the wind.

"I know but…" something else caught his attention, he reached out and it turned out to be Gabu's card. "I got Gabu now we need to get Ryuuta before its to late," Marumu nodded as debris started to blow everywhere and it seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Hahaha" D-destroyer hasn't even moved a muscle since he was sucked into this tornado that seemed to be turning into a Hurricane, "This game is quite interesting, Topugera, don't you think." he still laughed still not even moving as he continued to watch the D-kids still trying to be in a group.

"Yes Human." a voice came from out of D-destroyer ring as, Topugera spoke to him in his mind. D-destroyer continued laughing.

"I just… about… got him" Marumu had finally grabbed a hold of Ryuuta's wrist and pulled his unconscious body to her and Rekkusu. "What are we going to do?" she looked up to see that all of them were coming to the top of the hurricane.

"I don't know, Marumu, I just don't know," Rekkusu was trying to come up with an idea to get out as he and Marumu tightened their grip around Ryuuta, they were coming closer to the edge.

"Hehe, I hope they make it or it wouldn't even be any fun." Smirked D-destroyer as he too was getting closer to the edge of the hurricane, as he continued looking at the D-kids struggling in the high powered wind.

Then it happened the wind stopped on a dime, and D-destroyer and the D-kids shot off into 2 different Directions.

"HOLD OOOOOONN." Rekkusu cried out as he Marumu and Ryuuta's unconscious body went flying off. They started to come closer to the ground they were flying towards a destroyed building that had metal, shards of rocks, and concrete, that was pointing up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Rekkusu and Marumu screamed and held Ryuuta's body close to them. As Rekkusu's back barely came in contact with a shard of glass their body began to glow as the three of them disappeared.

"Heh, so they did survive after all, interesting." D-destroyers smirked sailing through the air as he watch the disappearance of the D-kids, he still didn't move a muscle he was going to crash at high speed into a building that was coming up he just began laughing Manically.

The building behind D-destroyer was destroyed as he disappeared. "hehehe Hahahahahaah…HAHAHAHAHA…" D-destroyer laughed as hew was saved by his Dinosaur demon.

"Human are we going to continue playing with them." Topugera spoke to the man that was sitting on his head as he flew higher into the air.

"Yeah, we will continue to play with them, its getting more interesting." he continued to laugh until he was out of sight.

--

"He's coming two." Marumu said as Ryuuta woke up, they were teleported right before they became shish kabob. "Rekkusu, Dr. Kodai, Riasu come over here." Marumu was trying to help Ryuuta sit up, as the others ran back into the room.

"Ugh" Ryuuta winced in pain. "What happened," put his hand to his head as he felt the bandages, then it all came back to him. "What happened we I was knocked out."

Ryuuta was told what happened after he was unconscious

"Yes, and then Riasu was able to use the teleportation pad in the nick of time." Marumu finished telling Ryuuta what had last happened.

"Oh, then D-destroyer…" Ryuuta trailed off as he looked down at his feet.

"Yes, He is a strong enemy." Marumu got depressed and Riasu and Dr. Kodai left the room.

"You got to fight them at full power as well." Rekkusu told Ryuuta whom just got more depressed He stood up. "I don't know if this guy in ordinary." He folded his arms as Marumu looked at him. "I mean he doesn't even mind wearing that ring." He looked down at Ryuuta.

"…" Ryuuta said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--Ohio, USA

The triceratops body filled with electricity, It charged itself at the Alpha's Tyrannosaurs rex. The D-kids and the Alpha team were at it again, this time it was over a Stegosaurus type dinosaur.

"Nya nya, Ya old Hag!" Marumu stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid down, getting the old member of the Alpha team pretty annoyed.

"grrrr damn brat, I am not old." Usarapa, the old lady, Yelled at the annoying girl in front of her. "Noratty, Edo help me and Tyranno out," she slashed a card. Tyranno roared and heat started to surround the dinosaur as it begun its attack, but an eerie wind started blow as all six Dinosaurs were blown away from one another.

"What was that…" Noratty called out as he saw Spino turning into a card.

"It couldn't be," Rekkusu looked up to a construction building in process, The giant winged demon, from a couple of days ago.

"Topu….gera" Ryuuta stared blankly at this beast He saw a figure on its head, he knew who it was.

The dinosaur disappeared the building crumbled.

"Hey Brats what is that thing?" Usarapa called out, but she did not get an answer reason: the D-kids were staring at the beast as it landed near them, it was huge her Tyranno was puny next to it. Topugera glared at those beneath him, then the figure on top of him jumped off.

"Who are you?" Usarapa asked as the person landed right in between Ryuuta and Herself, Ryuuta just stared at this person.

"You may call me, D-destroyer," D-destroyer answered the Alpha member, He walked up to her.

"My, what lovely green hair," He stroke Usarapa's hair. "What is your name."

"Usarapa," She began to blush at the touch of this D-destroyer.

"My, what a nice name, and such nice skin," he leaned in closer to Usarapa whom just continued to blush, he came closer lips almost touching, then he bypassed her cheek and went straight for her ear.

"Shame, your just an old hag," D smirked as he walked away Usarapa flipping her hair, Noratty and Edo could not help but laughing.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!!" a vain began to take form on Usarapa's forehead as she yelled. "AND YOU TWO, STOP LAUGHING AND LETS GET HIM!!" She yelled at the two laughing idiots they stopped out of fear.

"TYRANNO GET THAT SON OF A……" Usarapa was mad, Her Tyrannosaurus, Noratty's Spino, and Edo's Saiko charged at D-destroyer as he folded his arms.

"hmmph, Go…Topugera," Smirked D-destroyer as the dinos charged at him, but they disappeared as they were slammed against a building a ways away.

"What was that." Edo asked as he saw the dinosaurs return to their card forms.

"That was Topugera." He answered as the demon dinosaur appeared Behind him.

"Why that Dam…" Usarapa wasn't able to finish as Noratty dragged her off running away.

"We can't take him, lets get out of here." Noratty said dragging away the old hag.

"I got the cards back." Edo said as he joined them running away, then they disappeared in the distant.

"Well now that the old hag and those idiots are gone lets start this game." D-destroyer said as he looked at Topugera to the D-kids and their Dinos to the stegosaurus that was trying to escape.

"What this again, Well I…" Rekkusu shouted out until he looked over to Ryuuta staring blankly at their enemy. "Ryuuta concentrate." but he was not listening.

"What is that you want, D-destroyer." Marumu called out as she looked at this man in white.

"What I want, I want a brief moment of excitement," He laughed.

"Grrrrr….. Damn you," Rekkusu was getting mad.

"The winner of this game, gets the Stegosaurus." D-destroyer said as he looked to Topugera and pointed forward. "Show 'em what your made of… Topugera."

Topugera began to flap its wings, winds started to blow. The dinosaurs jumped in front of their humans to protect them. The winds started to blow heavier and heavier cars started to blow into buildings while building tops were being blown off, it was getting worse.

Buildings were coming down worse by the second. Even though the D-kids were being protected that wasn't stopping from their partners from being blown back. The D-kids were trying their best to cover their eyes.

"D-destroyer STOP YOUR DINOSAUR." Ryuuta cried out as he saw a baby carriage flying right pass him slamming into a nursery building window.

"It's no use, He will continue until…" Rekkusu was interrupted as the wind continued to get stronger.

"Go on….and on, Topugera" D-destroyer smirked, Topugera's wind grew stronger, the car slammed into Gabu, but he stood his ground. The Dinos were being blown further back skidding across the street.

Topugera disappeared as it striked the Dinos at full speed hitting them over and over.

"GABU." Ryuuta looked up to seeing his dino being picked up and being thrown a good ways away. And Ace and Parapara were slammed into the ground near Gabu.

"_Human, shall we go ahead and capture the stegosaurus._" Topugera spoke to his laughing human partner, as he took down .

D-destroyer took eyes off his dino's fight to see that the Stegosaurus was trying to run away. "I see… the game is about to begin" he brought his hands up and his ring started to glow. "This is a nice little technique only Topugera can use, temporary taking control of Dinos with out masters." He began moving his hands as though he was an composure, his ring began to spurt with electricity as an aura appeared and started to float toward the Stegosaurus.

"NO!" Marumu called out as the Stegosaurus turned around and went straight toward them.

"Go…Topugera," Topugera followed its orders as it flew towards the Stegosaurus, and picked it up and flew it straight into the air.

"What are you planning on doing?" Ryuuta called out as he saw Topugera and the Stegosaurus flew into the air.

"Ace don't give them any chances." Rekkusu called out, Ace knew what to do as he jumped into the air.

"Hmmph, I think not. GO STEGO," D-destroyer smirked. From his position Ace was not able to dodge Topugera released Stego as it spun and slammed its tail into him, sending him hurtling toward the ground making a crater as it turned into its card form.

"ACE!!" Rekkusu shouted. Topugera caught Stego as they landed on the ground, Stego facing Parapara and he himself facing in front of Gabu.

"Is this the Power of two Dinos," D-destroyer walked forward in between Stego and Topugera. He looked over at the spiked Dinosaur, "This is only be temporary, but lets work together Stego." The Stegosaurus only gave a nod. "Hmmph, I'm so excited." destroyer smirked.

"As of now I have 2 Dinos and temporary I have Stego." He looked over towards the D-kids. "You, as much as I have seen beside the three you use you also have 6 others."

"1 to 3" He folded his arms, "It is a great ratio for us to overturn the situation." He said as more energy waves started to go from his ring to Stego.

"1 to 3? This is no game," Marumu said.

"No, this is a game," He replied, "The one who can make more Dinos as your own servants, anyway this is the rule of today's second game,"

Stego charged at Parapara , he swiped his tail at Her only to have dodged. Ryuuta swiped a card, lightning stroke Gabu as electricity flowed through his body he ran towards Topugera only for it disappeared. Gabu stopped, and began to look around trying to find the demon dinosaur. His body was being lifted off the ground as Topugera picked him up by its back, and started to spin him in midair. The demon Released Gabu whom fell right into Parapara as she was smacked by Stego's tail.

Ryuuta knew D-destroyer was playing around with them. "BE SERIOUS" what did he take us for, weaklings.

"I just wanna play this way." Laughed D-destroyer as Topugera attacked Parapara.

"Attack them, don't hold back," Rekkusu called out as he picked up Ace's card.

"But, D-destroyer," Ryuuta looked over at him. Gabu and Stego clashed.

"It's no time for hesitation." Marumu said. "Do you wanna have the dinos be taken away," she looked over to Ryuuta.

Gabu threw Stego over its head and Topugera took down Parapara


	5. What to do, for something

Chapter 5: what to do, for someone

"Nice," D-destroyer smirked as he saw Parapara and Gabu attacking Topugera and Stego at the same time,

"Take this," He took out a card from his pocket, "attack Topugera," he slashed the card and Topugera sped toward The two charging Dinos. As the three were going to make impact wind started to circle around Topugera's body as he used the card that his "Human" took away from the blonde kid.

"Parapara, Gabu Get out of the way." Marumu and Ryuuta called out, but it was too late Topugera's tornado technique was tearing through the two opposing dinosaurs. The tech was ripping right through them but it was heading straight forward towards Marumu and Ryuuta.

"Ryuuta get out of the way," Marumu jumped and tumbled near Rekkusu.

The dinos were turned to their card forms, as the Topugera and Stego looked down at the D-kids. D-destroyer walked up between the two dinos.

"Heh, its 1-2 now." D-destroyer reached down to grab a hold of Gabu's card.

"You can't take Gabu," Marumu tried to get up only to find it is impossible, it seems like she had twisted her ankle.

Rekkusu grabbed Parapara's card and grabbed a hold of Gabu's card as D-destroyer grabbed the card at the same time.

"Heh, I won this part of the game now give it." their enemy grip became even tighter on Gabu's card.

"No he belongs to us." Rekkusu grip on the card was beginning to loosen.

"It's no use cause I…" D-destroyer was interrupted when Stego started to go wild, the control was losing its grip. "Hehe, I was having so much fun that I had forgotten to finish the first game, I'll let you go we'll play later." He released the control grip on Stego.

As soon as the Stegosaurus was free, it ran off, it was pretty fast for a big dinosaur.

D-destroyer swiped the card out of Rekkusu's hand. "We will continue playing the second game as soon as we finish the first game for the Stegosaurus," he laughed as he disappeared.

"What??" Rekkusu and Marumu looked up at the sky as D-destroyer was on top of Topugera flying away.

"Another defeat, and we lost Gabu." Rekkusu looked down at his feet.

"yeah, Hey Ryuuta you…" Marumu looked around she could not see Ryuuta anywhere.

"RYUUTA," called out Rekkusu holding up Marumu trying to find their friend.

"RYUUT…" Marumu stepped on something she looked down. "Rekkusu!!" Rekkusu turned to look at her and looked down, it was Ryuuta's Tricera hat.

"No!"

Elsewhere near a hospital as ambulances were coming in and out, and a long dark haired saw somebody carrying an injured boy whom blood was gushing from his forehead to her., The long haired nurse ran over and took Ryuuta from her son.

--

Ryuuta woke up as he felt his head pounding, he notice his head was in bandages, again. He looked around the room and he saw a nurse putting flowers next to his bed. Ryuuta tried to sit up, but he couldn't and the nurse saw this and helped him sit up.

"Ah…Thank you…Thank you," Ryuuta was finally sitting up, it hurt like hell.

"O, so you are Japanese, my son, Mikoto, said you were his friend, one of his that played games with him." the long red haired American woman said, she notice this boy was wincing in pain. "You had a mild concussion yesterday, Just be careful next time. Don't get involved with accidents." She smiled to the young boy.

"yes, Ma'am" but it hit him, like…like…like him hitting a tree at top speed. "Wait, Mikoto, who is that?"

"Hmm, are you sure, your not a friend of my son well he shou…" then a door swung open. "Oh, that must be my son now."

"Yo, I brought presents," said a voice, whom he was bringing in 'Get well' balloons and chocolate.

"D…D…D…," Ryuuta could not believe it, the man that saved his life is standing in front of him, it was the man whom he knew very well, D-destroyer.

"Ah, so you do know my son, Mikoto." The nurse said pointing to the teen apparently known as Mikoto. "Yeah, I met his father when I went to Japan, and then…"

"Mom, could you leave me and my friend for the moment." asked D-destroyer, apparently real name is Mikoto, placed his gifts next to Ryuuta's bed, and his mom smiled and she left. Mikoto sat down smirking and Ryuuta glared.

"YO," D-destroyer smirked.

"You why did you…" Ryuuta began to growl at Mikoto. "Save me…"

"Why not, your part of the games are you not," Mikoto folded his arms, "and the Game is boring, if all of the players were missing would it not." D-destroyer laughed.

"Bas…" Ryuuta was interrupted.

"Your Dinoholder, is over there. And this room is already paid for so you can leave whenever." Mikoto stood up. "Oh, and here." he tossed Gabu's card at Ryuuta as he caught it. "I hope to play with you." he exit the room.

"Why that no good…" Ryuuta was so mad now.

"Oh, hey so yeah, that is my son." Mikoto's mom came back into the room, she saw the boy in the bed getting upset. "Oh, c'mon what happened, don't say you and my son got into a fight."

"It's nothing." Ryuuta was really mad.

"You may not know this but Mikoto was really worried about you,"

"WHAT!!"

"Don't act so surprised, he was draggin you on his back to this hospital."

"Oh," Ryuuta knew that was not going to do anything for him.

"even though their were worst cases then your condition." The red hair looked at the upset teenager. "But he was begging his father, the best doctor we have here, to take care of you before anyone else." Ryuuta was shocked as he looked at this woman. "If that ain't a person that actually cares about his friend then I don't know who is." she left the teenager alone.

"What he really tried to save my life, but what he said the other" Ryuuta was now confused more then ever. "So does he care about other lives or not."

There was only one thing he could do, was one thing he jumped out of bed, got dressed, grabbed a hold of his Dinoholder and Gabu's card. He ran out of the room and then ran out of the hospital.

--

In Japan in the museum where the D-kids go to.

"We can't get in contact with Ryuuta," Riasu said as she was busy at work at the computer trying to figure out where Ryuuta was at.

"Worse then that we lost Gabu," Rekkusu said as he looked down at his feet.

"My Son," Dr. Kodai was crying in another room.

Everyone in the room was depressed, the tension couldn't even be cut.

A sound started coming from the their Dino holders. "_Anybody there_."

"Ryuuta," Rekkusu was the first to answer. "Where are you."

"_I'm still in Ohio, and I am going after Mikoto._" Ryuuta was sounding out of breath on the other line.

"Wait whose Miko…" Marumu was interrupted.

"_Marumu, Rekkusu go after the Stegosaurus me and Gabu will join you after I'm done._" Ryuuta cut off the con.

"WAIT RYUUTA," Rekkusu shouted.

"Riasu, get us back to Ohio, we have a dinosaur to get," Marumu called to her sister, as she and Rekkusu stepped onto the teleportation pad.

--

Ohio, USA, by a lake.

"_Human I will find The Stegosaurus from the air._" Mikoto was about to release until he heard something from behind. He turned around to see a familiar place.

"MIKOTO," Ryuuta shouted.

"Hmmph, come at me triceratops's boy, show me excitement," D-destroyer smirked as he faced his opponent.


	6. A fight for a game, or to protect

Chapter: 6 a fight for a game, or to protect

(spoiler in some sort of way, the armor for season 2, but it activates a different way, and it has different effects from the anime. So all I am using is the way the armor looks)

"MIKOTO!" D-destroyer turned around to find that it was Ryuuta whom called him on this lake. "Finally I found you."

Mikoto took off his sunglasses as he and Ryuuta began to star at one another.

"Thank you, For saving me. Thanks again." Ryuuta bowed toward the man who was his enemy.

"Are you serious?" Mikoto asked not even being effected by the sentimental words of this boy standing before him. "That's old fashion, I already told you why I saved you, cause it would have been boring." with that D-destroyer started to walk away.

"And? You want me to hold your hand…" Mikoto looked over his shoulder to Ryuuta. "and say Your welcome."

"No" Ryuuta said as he looked at this man from behind. "It's time for me to save your life now." Ryuuta walked after Mikoto. "Please, take off that Rock Ring."

Mikoto began to laugh evilly, "Save my life?" He laughed and turned around to look at the teenager. "I'm so moved." D-destroyer said sarcastically, "But… you just want this." He held up Topugera's card.

"NO…" Ryuuta shook his head, "if you always carry it…you will…" Ryuuta was lost for words.

"I see… I see." Mikoto smirked, with a park of electricity he released Topugera from its card as the demon dinosaur landed behind him. "Let's play a game then." he took out another card out and tossed it a good ways away from him, as the card stick out of the ground.

"If you can get that card." Mikoto pointed the Hurricanrrana move card . " Then I will give you this ring," he held up his hand showing the said rock.

"Okay…You can't go back on your word." Ryuuta called out as he released Gabu from its card. Before even Gabu touch down on the ground Topugera had started to attack him at high speed, Gabu was sent to the ground Mikoto just smirked.

Ryuuta took out his card, but he looked at it and back at Mikoto, then he put his card away.

"What is this?" Mikoto looked at the dark haired boy.

"Because, This is a game," Ryuuta answered. "It won't be fun if we ain't even. Eh?" Ryuuta continued

"You don't have the determination, do you really want to defeat me?" Mikoto walked up to Ryuuta as Topugera over powered Gabu in a strength power. "Hmmph" he ran up and punched Ryuuta across the face.

--

Mean while,

Marumu and Rekkusu were back in Ohio, fighting agianst the Stegosaurus.

"Marumu, something wrong with the Stegosaurus," Rekkusu noticed as they were easily winning their fight with the Stego.

"Yeah, what's up with that," she asked as Parapara flinged the stegosaurus over herself.

The stegosaurus wasn't acting like itself, it actually seemed depressed.

_--_

Topugera thrown Gabu ways a bit, Mikoto elbowed Ryuuta to the Ground. D-destroyer grabbed a hold of Ryuuta's neck and lifted up off of the ground and gave him five swift kicks, and thrown him into a boulder.

" See, Isn't it boring if I don't use the power that I have?," Mikoto walked up to the grounded D-kid member, as his Dino-demon rammed Gabu in to the side of the hill. Mikoto grabbed hold of Ryuuta's D-holder. "So get up, we have to continue playing the game." He tossed the D-holder back to the teen.

"How can you take the lives of others as part of the game?" Ryuuta grabbed a hold of his D-holder, and reached out toward Mikoto.

"Of course…" D-destroyer looked away from Ryuuta. "It's my freedom." He smacked away Ryuuta's hand away and stood up. "I don't have to be like you." He looked behind him to see Topugera smashing Gabu into the ground.

"Look…" Mikoto walked a few feet away and reached into his pocket. "It's a pity if you don't use that kind of power." he took out a card.

"Aren't you…" Ryuuta stood up holding his side. "Going agianst the rules?"

D-destroyer get the card ready. "That's your rule, I don't care." he did not use the card yet.

Mikoto started kicking Ryuuta and grabbed him by the neck. "Let me tell you something interesting." He said to the teen in his grasp. "It's also a game that I saved you." He smirked. "Yours and your friends lives is meaningless." He tossed him to the corner as he looked at the two dinos clashing with one another, with Topugera winning.

"Goodbye," Mikoto used the card he had taken out of his pocket. Topugera grabbed a hold of Gabu by its back and started to fly straight into the air.

"GABU!!" but Ryuuta could not do anything. While being carried, Topugera threw the triceratops ahead of him, and followed the thrown Dinosaur. Topugera Disappeared as he appeared above Gabu, performing the cyclone technique that once belonged to Rekkusu's partner, Ace. Topugera and the cyclone hit Gabu head on. The only thing Ryuuta could do was watch his partner being on the wrong end of the tornado touching down. With an earth quaking shock it was over, Topugera flew back a good way. "Gabu!!" Ryuuta knew that his partner was a card now.

"Boring," smirked Mikoto,

"No….Gabu…Mikoto…Topugera…D-destroyer." Ryuuta fell to his knees. "I wanna…protect everyone… my friends… and even Mikoto!!" Ryuuta was pounding the ground. "I WANT MORE POWER TO PROTECT!!" Ryuuta was crying now, then something fell out of his pocket.

"Hmmph, it looks like its game over." D-destroyer smirked, he began to walk toward the card he had thrown down for the game.

"No!!" Ryuuta was wanting to protect the lives of others, then something caught in the corner of his eyes. " what," he looked down and it was a card but not an ordinary, it looked as if it was made out of pure electricity, like it seemed electricity was coming off of the card. "Okay this is my last chance to win." He grabbed a hold of the card, but their was no zapping, he stood up.

"Hmmm," Mikoto turned around to notice that Ryuuta was getting up, holding a card he has never seen before, "Hmmph, looks like the game is not over yet." he stood there folding his arms. "Topugera get ready to fight again." Topugera just stood there looking at the crater where he left the defeated Triceratops.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!, I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE," Ryuuta growled he lifted the card into the air, and slashed it through his D-Holder. For a minute nothing happened. Then Lightning started coming from the sky as it striked down upon the Triceratops card.

"What?" Mikoto questioned. For some reason Gabu had returned to its true form, but this is different it had some kind of plates on him, seemed to spark with electricity, it roared a loud roar, as lightning seemed to fill the air around it.

Mikoto was to caught in the sight, so he didn't even notice that Ryuuta came running at him wildly.

Gabu started charging towards Topugera, whom began to blow stronger and stronger winds at the triceratops. Though he was doing this nothing was effecting Gabu. Gabu leapt into the air, its horns filled with electricity he rammed itself into Topugera, straight into the ground with an explosion.

Mikoto swung a kick at Ryuuta only to have it grabbed, "What?" he could feel the grasp of the Teen getting tighter, he could feel the bone cracking.

"GRRRRRRRR!!" Ryuuta released a punch into Mikoto's stomach. The force of the punch sent Mikoto a ways back away from Ryuuta. Ryuuta let out another roar.

Mikoto was trying to get up, Ryuuta began coughing as it seemed he regaining consciousness.

"Why…I have so much power?" Ryuuta looked at his hands then back at Mikoto.

Mikoto gasping for breath rolled over onto his back. Topugera was seen being thrown near Mikoto as the Dinosaur partner walked up to Ryuuta. The armor seemed to have faded.

"That blow was exciting." admitted Mikoto as he looked over to his partner. "That's your power," He looked over to Ryuuta coughing. "you also want to use the power that is inside your body." D-destroyer slowly began to stand up seeming to be in pain.

"You are like me." Mikoto coughed, he took out a card, but it fell out of his hand. Then it happened Mikoto fell backwards.

"No…" Ryuuta looked at the dead enemy before him.

--

The stegosaurus still fighting with Marumu and Rekkusu. "_that man I was much stronger than I am now._" Stegosaurus thought as he was losing this fight. "_I want to use my real power._"

--

Ryuuta ran up to the enemy, and the beaten Topugera. He sat up the dead Mikoto so he could look at him.

"I wanted to save your life" Ryuuta said as he looked at the dead man. "Mikoto!!" he shouted, until he felt a sharp pain.

Mikoto was alive and he had punched Ryuuta in the gut he stood. "Game over." he kicked Ryuuta away towards his Dinosaur.


	7. I'll shoy you true power

Chapter 7. Show me my true power. please

""Game over." Mikoto kicked Ryuuta away from himself towards his Dinosaur.

"What a boring guy," Mikoto said as he bent down and grabbed the card that was on the ground, "hmmph, I win,"

"Man…." Ryuuta stood up getting ready to fight.

"here is a move card I got when I captured a black tyrannosaurus." he used the card he picked up, and scanned it with his rock ring as electricity spurted from his ring. Topugera's eyes snapped open as he disappeared in a blinding speed.

"Where's Topugera," Ryuuta was searching for the demon dinosaur, where was it. He was scared what was this move card that Mikoto used what could it do.

"Look to the right." D-destroyer said to the confused teen.

Ryuuta looked to the said direction. Topugera was floating right there beside Gabu, a dark orb forming in its mouth.

-------------------

"Rekkusu, lets put an end to this," Marumu said, their fight with the Stegosaurus. Both of them charged at the opposing dinosaurs. Stegosaurus tried to swipe at Parapara only to have her dodge it.

"_Why do I not have the power that I had last time,_" The stegosaurus thought to itself, remembering what he was capable of when he was being used by D-destroyer. "_I have to find that person again,_"

Parapara slammed her tail into the Stegosaurus sending him into the air. Ace ran up to attack the dinosaur. The stegosaurus countered attacked and slammed its tail at Ace, only for Ace to disappeared, causing the Stegosaurus to slam his tail into the ground, bringing up clouds of dust.

"where is it?" Rekkusu looked around to only find that the Dinosaur is missing..

------------------

Topugera released the dark energy attack. Gabu was being engulfed by the dark mass of energy. Ryuuta looked up only to see his partner screaming in pain. "GABU!!!!!" Ryuuta yelled out, it was hard to tell, but Gabu was soon going to return to his card form. The triceratops boy fell to his knees.

"Your old fashion style…" Ryuuta looked at Mikoto talking, as his dinosaur returned to his card form. "Will get you a grave soon." Mikoto finished as his partner flew back to land behind his human.

"Hmmph, I win this game." Mikoto said as he walked closer to Ryuuta. Ryuuta grabbed Gabu's card and stood up to continue.

"_Please show me how I can use my real power."_ Stego's thoughts came through Mikoto's ring, Mikoto stopped and looked at his ring.

"Let me show you…" Mikoto smirked at the thought of a Dino wanting to be his servant willingly. "What maximum power is," the a loud roar was heard as Stego came crashing out of the hill next to Mikoto and Ryuuta.

Stegosaurus walked up to D-destroyer. "_Please!! Allow me to be your servant, and show me what true power is._" The stegosaurus' thoughts pleaded to the man as it walked closer.

"Fine…Then lets go…Stego." D-destroyer ringed hand went out to the Dinosaur as it touched its forehead. A bright shining glew from the Dinosaurs body as it shrunk down, and then there were three cards in Mikoto's hand.

"Hmmph," Mikoto said as he looked at the Stego card and the two move cards.

"RYUUTA!!!" Ryuuta turned around to see Marumu and Rekkusu running down the hill, towards him.

"REKKUSU, MARUMU" Ryuuta shouted as he ran over to his friends.

"Hmmph, go Stego," D-destroyer said he scanned his card, and with a spurt of electricity the Stegosaurus appeared beside him.

"Hmm, Now I have Stego and Topugera." Topugera landed next to Mikoto on the opposite side of Stego.

"This is getting interesting." D-destroyer looked at his two servants on both side of him. "completed…My destroyer team." Destroyer smirked as he looked at the D-kids.

--------

In an area in between space and time

"hmmph, so my other half's energy wave is strongest in this time zone." a blue haired man, with eerie green eyes that shone so brightly. "we will become one once again, since I was separated 4.5 million years ago." the guy sat in his seat. "I hated it when I crashed into this pathetic planet, all those millennias ago." he put his hand to his chin.

"Sairyuu, I want you in here now." The man stood up, a woman about 20 came in she was African American, and she was wearing a red outfit. The man walked up to the woman, putting his hand to her chin. "I want you to go to earth on this timeline, and tell my other half that we will reunite once again."

"Yes sir, Dezu." the woman before him looked up to him with a glassy stare.

"That's good my little slave," Dezu brought his arm around Sairyuu and brought her to his lips, "mmm, just remember you may use the most powerful creatures I have taken with in my body," two tentacles started to come out of his arm as they stabbed themselves into the woman's neck.

The woman allowed the pain to go without screaming, two shining orbs flowed through the tentacles and inserted themselves into her body.

"Yes, Dezu." the woman said as the lights moved through her body.

---------

"I'VE CAME FOR MY REVENGE…." Usarapa's voice was heard as Tyranno, Spino, and Saiko appeared on the hill behind D-destroyer.

"Well if it's not the old lady." D-destroyer and his duo Dinosaurs turned around away from the defeated D-kids.

"Get him Tyranno,"

The three dinos raced towards D-destroyer.

"Stego, This is what true power truly is." D-destroyer said as he took out 2 move cards one for Topugera and one of Sego's move cards.

"_Thank you, Mikoto!_" Stego's thoughts were said.

"Go Topugera," Topugera grabbed a hold of Stego as they flew off into the air. The alpha's Dino stopped and looked into the sky they did not know what to do.

"Hmmph," Mikoto scanned the two cards with the rock ring, The D-kids just watched what was happening. "Show them how powerful you are."

Topugera released Stego but as Stego was falling he became like a bright beam of orange energy. Stego became like an energy shot shooting forth towards the Alpha's trio dinos, but Topugera was not done yet he flew towards the flying energy and started to flap its wings causing the energy to shoot even faster at the alpha's dino.

The energy came in contact with Tyranno, with an obliterating explosion. The three dinos roared in pain as they were turned back into cards. Stego stood in the mass of the obliteration, and Topugera landed on his back.

"You see Stego, this is true Power….This is WAY MORE EXCITING NOW!!!!!…HAHAHAHAHAHA… HAHAHAHAHA…. HAHA!!!" D-destroyer was laughing, he was feeling more excitement more then ever.

Ryuuta and the others stared at him.


	8. a falling Defeat

D-destroyer chapter 8: a crushing defeat

Ryuuta was laying in his bed, arms behind his head. He couldn't help but to think back to the other day with hum and Mikoto.

"_How did I get that much power_" he began thinking about their fight that they had. "_I know it was that card is what gave me that power, but I couldn't find it since then._" his thoughts focusing on they electric card that gave him and Gabu all that power. "_but no matter what I will save Mikoto._" he gave a determined face, as he thought of saving the man that tried to kill him and save his life.

Ryuuta stood up and walked to his door to talk to his father.

---------

"That man, Mikoto, what devastating power that he has." Rekkusu continued his conversation with Marumu. After their fight, the D-kids returned to Ryuuta's house, whom retired to his room.

"He was stronger then us when he had just used Topugera, but now…" Marumu was sitting on the couch. "He even has that Stegosaurus," She remembered what the two dinos did to the alpha team.

"They really are the destroyer team." Rekkusu finished her sentence, they just looked at one another as silence filled through out the room.

---------

"Hey, Dad," Ryuuta had walked into his father's studies, in order to ask any questions about the card he found, that he could answer. When he walked in as he saw Dr. Kodai on the com-phone, he was talking to a brown haired man seemed to be no older then his father himself.

Dr. Kodai said something to the man, but Ryuuta could not understand cause his father seemed to be speaking another language. Ryuuta didn't have to wait long for his father and the man that was talking as they signed off with one another.

"Dad," Ryuuta called to get his father's attention.

"Hmmm," Dr. Kodai spun around in his seat to look at his son, "What is it Ryuuta, did you need something," he asked

"Yeah, its about what happened in Ohio…" Ryuuta started to ask if his father knew anything about the card from his fight, but something else came to his mind though. "Um, Dad who was that, that you were talking to?" Ryuuta asked his father.

"Oh, I was talking to a colleague of mine in America whom I had many times worked with in the past…" Dr Kodai answered looking at his son. "I told him about the problems we have been, and he is sending…"

The D-holder started going off, beeping as a new dinosaur appeared, around Beijing, china area.

"Okay, go get ready son, a new dino is on the loose." Dr. Kodai shouted out.

"Yes, Dad," Ryuuta ran out of the room, and ran right to Rekkusu and Marumu.

"Ryuuta, lets get going we need to get to the Museum," Rekkusu shouted as the three of them ran out of Ryuuta's house.

"_D-destroyer, Mikoto, I will save you this time, I PROMISE._" Ryuuta thought as he and the other D-kids saw the museum.

---------

Mikoto was just resting on his front porch, today as just like any other day it was boring no excitement what so ever. D-destroyer didn't like this boredom he would rather waste his whole day sleeping for it was boring, though he felt something else when he could not wait for another Dinosaur awakening.

"_Human_" Topugera's voice came through the man's rock ring, D-destroyer's face lighten up as he heard his servant's voice.

"What is it Topugera," Mikoto spoke to the thought, his heart was racing for he knew what was going to be said.

"_A new dino has revealed itself, are we going to go,_"

"hmmph, Of course we are for if we don't then it wouldn't be much of a game," Mikoto, as he stood. He walked out off of the porch and stopped and reached into his pocket.

"_Mikoto, sir, will I be able to show off my real power in this fight," _Stego's voice asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as its exciting," Mikoto answered his dinosaur as he pulled Topugera's card. The mysterious man released his Dino servant.

"Human, make my heart feel the excitement we both want," Topugera disappeared in a blinding speed.

"I will try only if the other player is interesting." Mikoto smirked as he disappeared as well. Off in a distance you can see Topugera flying into the sky, with D-destroyer standing on its head. They flew past the clouds.

--------------

Beijing, China (I'm running out of Places)

"GABU!! STRIKE NOW," Ryuuta called out, his triceratops charged at the enemy dinosaur whom flung him a ways. The Dinosaur they are facing is one they never would have seen a Sarcosuchus, a crocodile like Dinosaur, that was attacking the city. Even though the D-kids attack the Sarcosuchus at the same time, the creature just overpowered them.

"No Gabu…Parapara heal Gabu." Marumu called to her dinosaur as she performed the slash. Parapara tried to perform the technique but the Sarcosuchus' massive tail wrapped around her leg as she was tossed into a building.

"Gabu, show him our power," Ryuuta cried out, Gabu jumped into in hope to crash into the creature, that was about 3-4 x its own length and twice its size. Even though it was that big the creature was able to dodge him. Gabu landed on the ground but wasn't able to get any footing as the Sarcosuchus swung its tail at him it slamming itself into the defenseless Triceratops sending him to the ground a good ways away.

"GABU!!!!!!," Ryuuta cried out at his fallen partner. He couldn't believe it where was that power that he and Gabu had when they were fighting agianst Mikoto and Topugera. Ryuuta fell to his knees "_How can I protect everybody, when I don't have the power._" this was the thought that went through his mind at that moment.

"Ryuuta!!!" Rekkusu's voice broke Ryuuta's thoughts as he looked up to see Parapara being thrown into Gabu as they both turned into cards. Ryuuta stood up and ran over to the cards.

"GABU, PARAPARA… Ace get ready we will wipe him out. GO!!!!" Rekkusu yelled out as he slashed his card, Ace disappeared in a flash. The Sarcosuchus was looking about, with its crocodile like head, but it could not see the blue dinosaurs. Then the dinosaur felt it, it was like a force slamming itself into him.

Even though the giant Dinosaur was fast it still wasn't faster then Ace, whom attacked the Sarcosuchus at top speed in all different directions.

"Go Ace, finish him off." with that said, Ace appeared from above and fell onto the dino's slamming its head into the ground. Under its feet the Sarcosuchus started to move, Ace began to move at high speed once again. You could hear the Sarcosuchus roaring in pain.

Ace continued striking the dino at high speed. The Sarcosuchus seemed like it was going to be defeated, until it swung its head, and when you and power and speed of that dino agianst the speed of Ace. Ace went sailing into the air as it was slammed into a building.

"ACE!!!" Rekkusu screamed out as Ace returned into a card, but not only that the bilboard came falling down. Though the D-kids were nowhere around it, but a young girl whom had been running and fainted from the sight of the beast.

"NOOOOO" Rekkusu ran up to the young girl. He got to the girl, but when he looked up the billboard was way to close he wouldn't be able to get both of them out of there. Rekkusu did the only thing he could think of he covered the girl's body with his own.

Rekkusu closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain, the billboard getting closer.


	9. sorry for cutting it short

D-destroyer chapter 9: a new ally

(for the beginning of this chapter it was hard to write what can only be seen, and heard)

(sorry it took so long this chapter got boring writing, for some reason when I add a new character it gets boring so any ways sorry.)

Rekkusu clinched his eyes in preparation of the pain that was befall upon him. Rekkusu continued to cover the girl underneath him.

"REKKUSU, NOOOOOOOOO," Ryuuta cried out, he knew he could do nothing with all of their dinosaurs in card forms. Ryuuta just stared over near Rekkusu, for what he knew was going to happen.

Loud sounds could be heard throughout the empty city. Rekkusu was to afraid to check as the sound came closer to him. The Blonde haired looked up only to see that the bilboard was being sliced into pieces and they fell around him, with an ear shattering noise.

Rekkusu looked around to see just what just happened he saw the pieces of the bilboard lying about around him. He looked around to see whom or what just saved his life. He looked behind him to only see a giant green beast land, the creature turned around and Rekkusu recognized the Dinosaur.

"Parapara…" Rekkusu stood up continuing holding the green haired girl in his arms, but he was wrong. Even though it was a Parasaurolophus it was not the same Parapara. This Parasaurolophus seemed to be a little bigger and its tail seemed to be split half and half. Rekkusu jumped as the dinosaur turned to look at him.

"Paramigo," The green Dinosaur stopped as a voice was heard. The D-kids looked far off to see a brown headed boy in blue jeans and black shirt and a Grey and black jacket.

"Who are you?" Ryuuta asked looking the boy seeming to be three years older then his age.

"Paramigo!!" The teen called out and his dino got ready to attack the Sarcosuchus. "Go, turn that oversized iguana into Swiss cheese," The boy shouted, Everyone sweat dropped even the Dinosaur known as Paramigo sweat dropped.

"Wait…umm…Did he just say turn that dinosaur crocodile into Swiss cheese," Marumu asked, the green dinosaur nodded in a disappointed way.

Paramigo jumped into the air as he leapt over the Sarcosuchus massive swinging tail. The green dino landed on top of the crocodile like dinosaur's head. The bigger creature roared as the Parasaurolophus leapt off of the dinosaur landing on the ground 360.

"Woaaaah" Rekkusu held the small girl closer to him as he saw the green dinosaur agile ability.

The giant crocodile gave off a loud roar, then he swung its massive tail into a building. The dinosaur's tail took off half of the building that which came falling down at Paramigo.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Marumu shouted, but her voice fell onto deaf ears for the Parasaurolophus did not move.

"Hmmmph, LETS GO, PARAMIGO." the brown headed boy smiled. The mysterious teen yanked off what seemed to be a harmonica hanging around his neck. The boy presses a button on the hamonica causing the inside to flip out to show a key, as he revealed something black on his other wrist.

"Whats that…" Ryuuta asked. The man inserted the key into the black object on his wrist as the lid of the thing shot open and a card shot out of it. The boy smirked as grasped a hold of the card that came out and slid the card through a slot that was top. Then with that a sound like a roar was heard from the black item.

Paramigo's tails started to come to life they started to wiggle until both of the tails stuck straight out with a clinging sound. Paramigo leapt into the air straight at the falling debris. The green dinosaur spun 180 pointing its lengthened tail at the chunk of wall the tail started open and close at high speeds with a clinging noise a split second later the chunk of wall fell into pieces.

"WHAT…" Marumu was speechless this…this Parasaurolophus just what it was doing slicing the building pieces with its tail as if it was a pair of scizzors. The dino leapt off the parts of the building that was cut and leapt to another part and sliced another chuck of building into scrap and then did the action once again.

Paramigo leapt into the air above the Sarcosuchus' body as he gave a loud roar. "NOW PARAMIGO!!!" Shouted the dark haired boy. The green dinosaur fell towards the crocodile dinosaur with its tail snipping wildly aiming at the giant beast.

The giant beast roared as it dodged the snipping tail of the Dinosaur that came towards him making the green dinosaur hitting the ground having it's scissor like tail creating a crater. The two dinosaurs stood there as they began a stare off. They began to walk around each other staring at one another looking for an opening.

Then it happened the Sarcosuchus used its powerful legs causing himself to leap backwards into the air. It took Paramigo a sec to register this but as soon as he did, he leapt after the Sarcosuchus. As soon as the Sarcosuchus landed on the ground the Parasaurolophus landed in front of him, once again the Sarcosuchus leapt backwards with Paramigo following after him this happened for awhile.

"What is that dinosaur trying to do?" Ryuuta asked himself as he, Marumu, and the new boy chased after the leaping dinosaurs. Rekkusu stayed behind to take care of the small girl.

Then it happened with a huge watery explosion, the Sarcosuchus jumped into the water. Since the Parasaurolophus is not built for water (I don't know is it) it was forced to stop before the water, before he was about to enter the Crocodile's territory.

"NO…He got a way." Ryuuta said as the three of them finally caught up to the Green Dino. Rekkusu finally caught up to them still holding the small girl. It took the D-kids a sec, then the three looked at the mysterious teen.

"I think we need to talk," Rekkusu said to the teen whom was just smiling at the three.

"Yeah, like who you are?" Marumu asked as she walked up to the brown head.

"makes since, since I am now part of your group. My name is Ben." The teen named Ben was about to continue until he looked over towards Rekkusu. "I think we need to take her to the shelter first." he said pointing to the girl in Rekkusu's arms. "then we will continue." with that stated the four of them ran off to the shelter.

--------------------

San Francisco

Mikoto walked through the Foggy city. He and Topugera had just gotten not to long ago. As he walked through the city he saw the destruction. Cars destroyed, buildings were torn apart. Though the most curious thing was every single electrical object seemed to be okay, just with a lot of Static.

"Human, I sense that the Dinosaur is near us." Topugera's voice came out of D-destroyer's rock ring.

"This might be an interesting game," Mikoto heard a roar coming from a computer in a destroyed building with static.

"Master Mikoto, will I be able to use my true power in this fight." Stego 's voice was then heard from the ring.

"hmmph, sure my servant." Mikoto smirked as he heard another roar. Then with out any warning anything that had or is running on electricity, started to make a static noise then was heard with a roar.

"Looks like the rival for this game is here." with that their was 0s and 1s started to flow through the static and out of the computers, phones, and stop lights. Mikoto was smiling at what was just happening the numbers that was flowing was just forming together as it took form in front of Mikoto. The form was that of a Dinosaur then the Allosaurus leaned its head down towards Mikoto and roared a loud vicious roar.

"This is interesting, a data dinosaur quite unique." D-destroyer smirked as he was not effected by the roar of the Allosaurus. He took out his two dinosaur cards. "Now, let the game begin." he smirked.

------------

Beijing, China

They had just dropped off the young girl and they returned to the area that they last saw the Sarcosuchus had dropped into the water. The D-kids surrounded the boy who claimed to be part of their group.

"As I said before my name is Ben, and I part of your group the D-kids." The brown haired. "I am from America." The boy looked up at the three younger teens.

"And who exactly said that you are part of our." Ryuuta was getting mad at this person, this person is just up and saying that like he was with them all this time.

"Well, if you are Ryuuta, then it was your father, Dr. Kodai. Who wanted me into your gang. Ben then looked at the other two. " If you are Ryuuta then the blonde boy must be Rekkusu, that must make you, since you're the only girl, you mast be Marumu." Ben stated.

"Dad…asked you to…" then it hit Ryuuta his father was talking to someone on the video phone. "was your father a collogue of my father. Did my father contact your father." He asked the brown headed boy.

"Yes, Yes he did." Ben answered his question.

"Hey is Parasaurolophus your only dinosaur you use, in the dino fights." Marumu asked thinking about the Green dinosaur that he had used.

"Oh, you mean Paramigo," Ben stood up and reached into his pocket. "No, I use 5 dinos." he pulled out five dino cards. The D-kids just looked at the back of the cards, one had fire, wind, earth, water, and…and symbol of Wild.

"Wild just like Topugera," Rekkusu thought then he looked up to the smiling brown haired boy above them.

"Yeah my dinos are.." Ben was interrupted by a watery explosion. Every one turn around the Sarcosuchus came out of the water ready for round 2.

"Fine what ever," Ryuuta called out. "Your part of the team lets just take care of the Sarcosuchus."

"Right, Senpai," (Senpai is used to describe a senior in something.) Ben said with that said they ran towards the dinosaur with their cards out.


	10. Anger, and new member's defeat

Chapter 10: Kyouryuu power

(Sorry it took so long, School is taking away my time. On a related note I'm a senior this year. YAY!!!!)

The Sarcosuchus roared as he began his new onslaught upon the town of Beijing. Its massive tail slammed itself into a nearby tree as it began to collapse on itself. The Sarcosuchus continued on its rampage through the city, as more buildings came down in his path way.

"SARCOSUCHUS!!" the crocodile turned around for that he heard a small voice call his name as he turned around and looked down to see the young boy in red that he had fought before earlier that day, within seconds three other teens had ran up and stood up beside him.

The giant dinosaur did not give the 3 three D-kids that he had defeated, he was staring at the 4 person the boy named Ben in black. The Crocodile-like dinosaur gave off a terrible roar as it got ready to attack, for he had some unfinished business with this child and his dino.

"K, guys we will take him down this time," Ryuuta shouted out as he and the other three, including the member that was forced upon them, stared at the massive creature before them.

"Yes, Sempei, let's take him out like tomorrow's garbage," said Ben, the D-kids did face plants and the Sarcosuchus sweat dropped.

"That's 'yesterday's garbage'" Marumu said as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Oh," Ben put his hand behind his head, with a big old smile. The Dinosaur before them was beginning to stir once again.

"Now," Rekkusu shouted as he and the other two brought their d-scanners and their cards up. As they scanned their cards their dinosaurs took their true forms. Gabu, Ace, and Parapara began to glare at the dinosaur preparing themselves for round 2.

"Lets GO!!" Ben shouted, he brought his Hamonica key to the D-head, he inserted the key as a card shot into the air he grabbed a hold of it and he slashed the card through the head a dinosaur started to take form.

The D-kids stared at the dinosaur that belonged to their newest partner, It was a black Brachiosaurus with golden markings, just in the shape of Topugera's black markings. This must have been Wild type.

The Sarcosuchus began its stare off by looking back and forth from his four opponents. Gabu was the one to start things off as he charged himself at the rival dinosaur as he leapt into the air, the Sarcosuchus spun fast enough and slammed his tail into the Triceratops whom was sent hurtling in to a building.

"GABU!!!" Ryuuta was shocked could they still not defeat the big beast. Rekkusu used a card as he activated his partner's speed technique. Ace began moving at a high speeds, he began striking the Crocodile-like dinosaur over and over again, this time He was watching out for the dinos wild limbs going everywhere. The Sarcosuchus' tail slammed agianst the ground causing it to break apart.

"ACE, NOO" Rekkusu shouted out, Ace had tripped over the part of the ground that stuck up he slammed into the ground at high speed, the Crocodile's tail swung at the speedy dinosaur. Rekkusu's partner was sent into the air at high speed as he crashed into the building and it began to topple upon the blue dinosaur as he roared in pain returning into its card form.

"ACCCCCCEEEEE!!!!!!!" Rekkusu cried out, The Sarcosuchus roared a roar of victory.

"PARAPARA!!!" Marumu yelled, The Parasaurolophus ran at the Crocodile-like dinosaur. Marumu pulled out a card and scanned it, Parapara leapt into the air as she aimed her powerful legs at the massive enemy.

The Sarcosuchus dodged by leaning on its hind legs and lifting himself up the attack as Parapara's attack missed and created a crater on impact with the ground. Parapara looked back at the opposing dinosaur, but she wasn't able to react in time, Sarcosuchus' massive feet came slamming back onto the ground onto Parapara's head slamming her head to the ground.

"PARAPARA!!" Marumu screamed, she saw her dinosaur down and not moving. The Sarcosuchus believed that this was the easiest fight he had out of two fights. The opponent started to give the final blow to the green dinosaur, he swung his massive tail at the injured female dinosaur beneath him, Parapara closed her eyes waiting for the pain, she felt a force, that connected an impact on her.

Parapara opened her eyes, she was shocked the Sarcosuchus' tail was stopped by a black tail, She looked up to see the black Brachiosaurus had blocked the force of the tail with the force of his own tail.

"When you're a dinosaur, ' with great power comes great responsibility'. It should be only be used to save a damsel in distress" a voice came out of Ben's D-head, the other D-kids looked over at Ben.

"Yeah…Brachio…kind of makes, very bad lines," Ben Sweat dropped, along with the others.

Brachio began using his strength as he began trying to stomp on the Sarcosuchus, whom was using his agility began squirming around dodging all of the massive opponent's feet. The crocodile started to attack back, he was snapping at the long necked dinosaur, but just like the Crocodile, Brachio was fast as he was able to easily dodge the snapping of the Sarcosuchus' powerful jaws.

The two massive dinosaurs continued to clash with one another attacking and dodging one another attacks, it seemed as if with they were striking a swirl of air would surround them. Brachio seemed to be getting the upper hand until as he stomped the ground it gave way, causing him to lose his balance. The Sarcosuchus took this chance of mistake and swung his mighty tail at his enemy.

"PARAPARA, HELP OUT BRACHIO," Marumu shouted, as the Sarcosuchus' tail almost connected with Brachio, Parapara leapt out from behind the giant dinosaur a leapt at the Sarcosuchus with her powerful feet. Sarcosuchus leapt backwards causing the Parasaurolophus to miss its target and crack the ground. The Sarcosuchus began a stare off with the two opponents as they circled around each other.

"PARAPARA, BRACHIO ATTACK NOW," Ben and Marumu shouted, Ryuuta was still in shock of what just happened to Gabu a few minutes ago. Brachio and Parapara began their counter attack on the Sarcosuchus, even though the dino was able to dodge a few of the attacks, but even though that he was still being hit by tails and stomps.

Everything was going well, until Parapara tried to attack, but Sarcosuchus took the time to flip backwards causing her to slam her feet into the ground. Parapara was not fast enough for Sarcosuchus used the pivot of the flip plus the speed of the swing and the power of the strength, his Tail sent Parapara sailing through the air, and slamming into a building with great force. Parapara gave a roar of pain as the building began to topple down upon her as she returned to her card form as building pieces fell upon it.

"NO, PARAPARA," Marumu cried out, tears began forming in her eyes, Ben just looked at her his fist began tightening.

"BRAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO," Ben shouted in to the air, Brachio started to attack once again this time his attacks were more vicious, "BBRAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO, SHOW HIM NO MEEEEEEEERRRCCCCYYY," Ben's anger was being released and Brachio's power was mirroring his anger, "WE WILL NOT LOSE SOMEONE ELSE NO MATTER WHAT," The other three D-kids just looked at the teen, what had happened to this boy. They looked at the fight once again it seemed as if each time that Brachio released a Stomp or tail attack it was causing a shockwave even when it did not connect, they stared at this fight.

But that was just the problem Brachio had the power at this moment, but he was attacking wildly, and Sarcosuchus was easily dodging his moves even more so then awhile ago, "BRRRAAACCCHHHIIIIOOO, DON'T LET UUUUPPPPPP," Ben shouted once again, the more the anger that Ben released the more wild Brachio unleashed, meaning the easier that Sarcosuchus was dodging everything

The Sarcosuchus seemed to be smirking, as he leapt backwards getting some distance. The dinosaur's eyes shined for a moment as Brachio's foot came down a slab of earth came out of the ground slamming itself into the leg of Brachio which sent him to the ground.

"He's using his move card," Rekkusu said, Ben's snapped back to his senses, as he stared at what just happened his arms falling to his sides his fist loosed as if life-less.

Sarcosuchus began to roar as more slabs started coming out of the ground. The slabs of earth came out pinning the Brachiosaurus, one into all of his knees knocking him down, two, one to both sides of the massive dinosaurs pushing down, and one into the chest pushing. All that was not sticking out of the ground was its head and his back. The Sarcosuchus leaned in and bit onto the neck, Brachio was roaring in pain until the Sarcosuchus released its neck.

"No, Brachio," Ben stared at his Dinosaur as the Sarcosuchus began releasing his tail and stomp attacks on the immobilized Dino, "I gotta help him maybe the oth…" Ben was going to use his D-head when it hit him, "Paramigo, was still tired from the fight earlier, and the others," He looked once again at Brachio whom was being beaten by the Crocodile, "Its impossible to get them out, I can't do anything just like her," Ben stared at the ground as he fell to his knees.

"Ben," Marumu saw that the older teen lost the will she ran to him as she kneel down next to Ben, "Its okay, Its okay Ben," Marumu wrapped her arms around the Teen, she pulled him closer to her as she laid his head on her bosom. "its okay," She petted his head, as she felt his tears drip down onto her.

"Why," Ryuuta's head was looking down, tears flowing from his eyes, "Why can't we defeat or protect anyone," the images of everyone including Ben and D-destroyer. The weirdest thing started to happen it was like Ryuuta's body was flowing with Electricity. "I just want to protect Everyone," Electricity flowed down his arm as a card of electricity started to form in his hand.

"Its….okay 'if luck be a lady'….and everything shall…be okay," Brachio's voice was fading from the D-head, The Sarcosuchus eyes glew once again earth started to form around Brachio it continued until he was what he seemed to be in a sphere. Sarcosuchus stomped his feet into the ground and as he done that, the Sphere started to lift into the air. The sphere stopped with Brachio in it a few good stories up in the air, Sarcosuchus' eyes began to glow again as the sphere began to expand.

"I have to save Brachio…" Ben forced himself up from Marumu's bosom, "I've known him since I was a little baby, I must…" a card popped out of Ben's D-head, "I have to save at least one person, because I couldn't before," Ben grabbed a hold of the card. "Brachio…Perfect Defense," scanned his card as he fell back down near Marumu.

The sphere in the air began to shrink and it continued to shrink until it was as small as a marble, The Sarcosuchus roared out loud as the marble exploded causing a shockwave that whipped up dust.

"BRACHIO," everyone shouted, save for Ben whom smirked.

"No worries," Ben smiled, the dust where the explosion was started clear as a figure began to appear, "He is okay, he is unscratched, that is Perfect Defense," Brachio appeared within a clear sphere unscratched hovering, "It protects him from any kind of attack imaginable, but" the Sphere started to disappear as his body begins to glow, "He automatically changes back into card form." he smirked as he looked up and Brachio returned to his card form, the card started to float down to the ground, and Ben smirked. The Sarcosuchus roared a powerful roar of Victory.

"No…No…No…" Sparks of Electricity started to shoot out of Ryuuta's body, "No…I…I Just want to…" Ryuuta's tears that were flowing down his eyes seemed to also have a current of electricity. "I…I…I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE," Ryuuta shouted up to the skies, Electricity could be seen flowing through his mouth. this got everyone's attention, Ryuuta was standing there huffing and puffing. Ryuuta's eyes snapped opened as he brought up a card made of pure electricity into the air.

"What the…" Rekkusu said as he saw the mysterious card in Ryuuta's hand.

"GAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUU" Ryuuta slashed the card through his D-scanner. They sky began to darken as lightning flew through the air from Black cloud to black cloud. The other D-kids were looking around as lightning began striking the ground around all of them. Then one last bolt of lightning striked a building, destroying it, as the Skies began clearing up.

"Sempei, what was…" The shocked Ben was cut off when Electricity exploded at the same place as the last bolt of light of lightning hit, the explosion of lightning lasted for a few seconds. Everyone stared in awe a Gabu stood up from the destruction


	11. Ryuuta

Chapter 11

"Its….okay 'if luck be a lady'….and everything shall…be okay," Brachio's voice was fading from the D-head, The Sarcosuchus eyes glew once again earth started to form around Brachio it continued until he was what he seemed to be in a sphere. Sarcosuchus stomped his feet into the ground and as he done that, the Sphere started to lift into the air. The sphere stopped with Brachio in it a few good stories up in the air, Sarcosuchus' eyes began to glow again as the sphere began to expand.

"I have to save Brachio…" Ben forced himself up from Marumu's bosom, "I've known him since I was a little baby, I must…" a card popped out of Ben's D-head, "I have to save at least one person, because I couldn't before," Ben grabbed a hold of the card. "Brachio…Perfect Defense," scanned his card as he fell back down near Marumu.

The sphere in the air began to shrink and it continued to shrink until it was as small as a marble, The Sarcosuchus roared out loud as the marble exploded causing a shockwave that whipped up dust.

"BRACHIO," everyone shouted, save for Ben whom smirked.

"No worries," Ben smiled, the dust where the explosion was started clear as a figure began to appear, "He is okay, he is unscratched, that is Perfect Defense," Brachio appeared within a clear sphere unscratched hovering, "It protects him from any kind of attack imaginable, but" the Sphere started to disappear as his body begins to glow, "He automatically changes back into card form." he smirked as he looked up and Brachio returned to his card form, the card started to float down to the ground, and Ben smirked. The Sarcosuchus roared a powerful roar of Victory.

"No…No…No…" Sparks of Electricity started to shoot out of Ryuuta's body, "No…I…I Just want to…" Ryuuta's tears that were flowing down his eyes seemed to also have a current of electricity. "I…I…I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE," Ryuuta shouted up to the skies, Electricity could be seen flowing through his mouth. this got everyone's attention, Ryuuta was standing there huffing and puffing. Ryuuta's eyes snapped opened as he brought up a card made of pure electricity into the air.

"What the…" Rekkusu said as he saw the mysterious card in Ryuuta's hand.

"GAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUU" Ryuuta slashed the card through his D-scanner. They sky began to darken as lightning flew through the air from Black cloud to black cloud. The other D-kids were looking around as lightning began striking the ground around all of them. Then one last bolt of lightning striked a building, destroying it, as the Skies began clearing up.

"Sempei, what was…" The shocked Ben was cut off when Electricity exploded at the same place as the last bolt of light of lightning hit, the explosion of lightning lasted for a few seconds. Everyone stared, Gabu was rising from the ashes. The D-kids saw as Gabu stood up, The Triceratops was covered in yellow spikes around his body, it was filled with electricity, it seemed to be some kind of armor. "Sempei, Gabu is diff…" Ben turned around and was shocked what he saw.

Ryuuta, It was as if it wasn't him anymore, his eyes were pure gold, his teeth were sharp as fangs, He had claws on his fingers, and he was making a growling breathing noise. Everyone cringed cause he was giving a terrible glare, including a wicked smile that would make you ______ your pants.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ryuuta roared into the air, the other three cringed at the sound of his voice, "Gabu…" Ryuuta's voice was as if a rumbling voice, It was just not his voice that all that could be explained, Gabu's eyes fixated onto the Sarcosuchus before him.

"Go…Gabu…This time…We'll **DESTROY HIM**," Ryuuta pointed at the Crocodile dinosaur, with his clawed finger, "**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**," growled Ryuuta his gold eyes glaring at the dinosaur in front of them. Gabu eyes snapped, he dashed forward to Sarcosuchus, but at a blinding speed as if like lightning.

Gabu eyes snapped, he dashed forward to Sarcosuchus, but at a blinding speed as if like lightning. The Crocodile didn't notice until Gabu was right up in his face, Sarcosuchus spun 360 as he swung his mighty tail at Gabu, whom just disappeared in a flash of light. Sarcosuchus eyes snapped open as he frantically continued to search around for the Triceratops, He saw Gabu at his right but he disappeared in a flash of lightning. Sarcosuchus once again frantically looked around him seeing to the right, Gabu disappeared once again. The Sarcosuchus looked about trying to catch glimpse of Gabu but each time he got him in his sight he would just dissapear in a flash of light. He continued searching until he looked forward to see a bolt of lightning heading towards him.

Gabu bolted towards Sarcosuchus at blinding speed, he came close to the Rival. The Sarcosuchus flinched the bolt of lightning, that was known as Gabu. Sarcosuchus opened his eyes only to see the dolt leap over him the Sarcosuchus began looking frantically but he couldn't see the Triceratops at all.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," a roaring noise caught Sarcosuchus' ears he looked down but it was to late. With a sickening crack, Ryuuta's fist connected with Sarcosuchus' snout the impact caused Sarcosuchus to be thrown back a bit, it roared in pain and agony.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ryuuta's sickening roar rang through the air, he brought up his other fist he gripped it tight, the golden eye boy released his fist into the snout of the dino before him. With a sickening crack, the force of the punch caused Sarcosuchus to be sent flying a good few meters back.

Ryuuta looked over his clawed hands back and forward, "This… Power…its greater then…last time, this power maybe be enough." Ryuuta remembered his fight with Mikoto. Ryuuta's golden eyes snapped up as he saw Sarcosuchus rise up from the ground. Ryuuta got into a battle stance with his claws aiming at the enemy dinosaur.

Sarcosuchus was not going to be beaten by a human, His eyes began to glow as slabs of earth started coming out of the ground. The crocodile roared a terrible roar as the slabs went hurtling into the air at the human.

"He is using his move card again." Rekkusu shouted as he remembered what happened to Brachio.

"RYUUTA!!!!." Marumu shouted. "GET OUT OF THERE,"

The stone slabs shot forth at the golden eye Ryuuta, whom just stood watching with a smirk. The first slab made contact as it made contact with the ground it was a huge earth quaking explosion. Though it did come down on Ryuuta it did not hit him, as the slab made contact it was like teleportation or something he was just standing there next to the slab with a grin.

"Sempei," Ben stared at this amazing speed of his Sempei.

The stone slabs were coming in faster and faster, but Ryuuta was dodging them with great speed. This continued to go on until, Sarcosuchus attack finally stopped, thus Ryuuta stopped moving as he looked at the enemy dinosaur. With a burst of blinding speed Ryuuta ran towards Sarcosuchus, whom was already trying to retreat from this inhuman human.

Before Ryuuta was able to get half the distance between him and Sarcosuchus, a lightning bolt striked the ground. The bolt of lightning raced towards at the Crocodile dinosaur as it began to take form of a triceratops with spiked armor. Gabu charged at the enemy dinosaur, leaning his head at an angle with that he was able to lift Sarcosuchus into the air he continued to run, with Sarcosuchus on his horns. He rammed the enemy into a building, toppling it. A burst of lightning erupted from the rubble.

The bolt of lightning went flying into the air striking with a roaring noise as it slammed into a building, obliterating it. It was not over yet, ground started to fly into the air until the same bolt busted out of the ground. This continued for a while, the bolt of lightning hit's a building it then strikes into the ground, and comes up from another area.

After a few moments, the lightning bolt shot forth into the sky, and almost immediately slammed back into the ground with an earthquake-like shake, dust blew everywhere. As the dust cleared, the 3 D-kids saw Sarcosuchus lying on the ground with Gabu standing over him with his foot on its neck. Gabu began putting pressure on to Sarcosuchus neck, Sarcosuchus could feel it's neck cracking. It let out a muffled cry. Then it happened, Gabu disappeared in a flash of lightning. Sarcosuchus began to stand up.

Sarcosuchus roared in agony as Ryuuta slammed his fist into the Dinosaur's body as t skidded across the ground.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Ryuuta used his speed to get to Sarcosuchus' head, as he released a vicious punch one after another at a high speed upon the enemy dinosaur. Sarcosuchus roared in pain and agony as it felt this onslaught on him.

Sarcosuchus used last of his strength he spun around using its tail. Before the tail was about to connect, a bolt of lightning striked Ryuuta as the blast entered the ground, causing the striking tail to miss.

Sarcosuchus began to frantically searching around trying to figure out where the enemy was at, you could see his fear in his face. Then it hit him, The lightning bolt was cometing out of the ground striking Sarcosuchus taking him to the air.

The crocodile came falling out of the clouds, with a earth shattering force Sarcosuchus slammed into the ground. The crocodile laid there, in near Unconscious, he could not move. Then he saw something falling out of the skies falling at a high speed.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Ryuuta roared, as he came falling from the sky, with his fists riled up, his golden eyes on the immobilized enemy. The Sarcosuchus could not move he just wait for defeat.

With the Ground that started to crack up and break, Ryuuta's gravity induced punch connected, the crater that Sarcosuchus was in started to open up worse. With a final roar of pain, Sarcosuchus' body started to glow as it began to shrink and it turned into a card.

Ryuuta walked up to the card. Gabu appeared behind him, the Triceratops returned to normal. The other D-kids ran up to this new Ryuuta. The hooded teen reached out for the Sarcosuchus' card as his claws started to retract. "This is it," Ryuuta looked over the card, and grinned his teeth returned to normal. "This is the power…I wanted" Ryuuta's eyes returned to his regular eye color.

(to be continued)


	12. How do I gain that Power

Chapter 12

-------------------------

San Francisco

"That game was very boring." D-destroyer walked through the fog of San Francisco looking at its newly won Allosaurus card, "Shame, the D-kids weren't here it would have been more exciting, don't you think Stego, Topugera." He looked at his servant cards.

"_Human, up ahead,_" Topugera's voice could be heard from Mikoto's ring, he looked up ahead to see someone leaning agianst a destroyed building's brick wall.

"Hmmph," He smirked as he walked up to the figure in the fog. As he came closer the person came into view, it was a girl with long hair about 13. As he came closer he was able to make out some detail she seem to be wearing a blue dress over an emerald green jumpsuit and something dangling around her neck.

"Something wrong lil girl," He asked her, but the only response he got was her turning her head away from him. He was about to leave when something caught his eyes their was something sticking out of the pocket of her dress.

D-destroyer reached down to grab the item, but he stopped to see if their was no reaction. He noticed he was getting no reaction out of this girl and he continued then grabbed a hold of what was in her pocket, he what was there and there was not one but two Dinosaur cards he looked at this girl and saw that their seemed to be a dino rock on her.

"Hmmph," Mikoto looked back and forth from the girl and the cards, as he stood up.

"_Mikoto is something wrong_" Stego spoke to D-destroyer through his ring.

"Yeah, Stego, something's up I'm getting excited." Mikoto smirked, he was looking at one specific card.

"Hey, miss I think these cards belong to you." he handed the cards to the younger lady in front of him. The woman just stared at him, no emotion in her eyes. Mikoto placed the cards into her pocket.

"Stand up, girl." he was still getting no reaction from the girl he grabbed her by the elbow and stood her up.

"_human, will she bring enjoyment for us,_" Topugera spoke to D-destroyer.

"Yes, she will," Mikoto stood the young teen, he tipped her head back with his hand and looked into the young girl's eyes.

"What is your name little one," Mikoto put a hand on her cheek, but nothing, "TALK!!!" he was getting mad now, he was jerking the small girl around.

"TALK NOW, GIRL!!!" D-destroyer punched the girl across the face. "Say something," He picked the girl up and punched her across the face once more. "now will you talk," another punch to the girl was thrown.

"Human," Topugera's voice sighed as another punch connected with the young girl's face.

"Mr. Mikoto, aren't you going a little to over board," Stego's voice sounded worried. Honestly Mikoto was going a little bit to over the top, he continued punching the silver haired girl, she was bleeding badly,

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME," another punch.

"Sil…"

"What was that," Mikoto raised an eyebrow"

"My…name…is Sil…via" The small girl, sounded nervous but she seemed that she wasn't even effected by the punches, she had just received. "Silvia Mononoka," she said her name looking to the side.

"Silvia, eh, what an interesting name." Mikoto released the bruised girl from his grasp. "Now, Silvia, tell me…Why are you alone? Where are your parents?" He tried to give his best smile.

"Dinosaur…Mama….Papa…gone." The 13 year old looked to the ground. The dark haired man followed her eyes and he saw, (what you think he saw, I can't say because of rules). D-destroyer gave a sadden face.

"Hmmph, what a shame. You know…" a smile crept across his face, he saw the prize he was looking for. Dangling from around Silvia's neck was a rock, one used for summoning dinosaurs. Mikoto tried his hardest from laughing.

"Poor Girl!!" Mikoto had a sadden face. "To loose parents, is a sad thing." He gave the girl a passionate hug, and had her lay her head down on his chest. He began to stroke Silvia's silver hair.

"It's okay," Mikoto said sweetly as he looked up into the sky. "Go ahead and cry, I'm going to be here for you." As if on contact, the small girl released her emotions as tears came pouring out. The scene was precious as Silvia continued to cry into D-destroyer's chest. "Go, ahead let it all out." a wicked smile appeared as he continued to stroke the crying silver haired girl.

"This is going to be interesting for now on." were Mikoto's last Thoughts.

-------------------

Museum

"WHAT!!! How is that even possible," Dr. Kodai shouted, Riasu was typing away at the computer.

"You mean you don't know how it happened," The D-kids shouted.

"No…I Don't how that could of happened," Dr. Kodai answered. After gaining Sarcosuchus' card, The D-kids, including Ben, returned to the museum. They were it was Ryuuta's father, Dr. Kodai, that had asked for his Colleague to send his son to help them. Now they were talking about the power that Ryuuta had experienced in their fight with Sarcosuchus.

The Dinosaurs: Gabu, Ace, Parapara, Brachio, and Paramigo as Chibis were out side. The humans were talking about the power that Ryuuta had experienced in their fight with Sarcosuchus.

"So, you don't know," Ryuuta disappointedly asked, He was wanting that power the power he knows he could save people with. The four of them stood around looking at the floor.

"But there is…" Dr. Kodai began.

"Is there a way to obtain that power," Ryuuta shouted out, hoping for a way to get that power back.

"No, Son, I don't." Dr. Kodai sighed. "But what you all described, it seemed to be the power like that of a dinosaur," Dr. Kodai finished. "So, we shall call the power Kyouryuu Mode."

"Kyouryuu Mode?" was Ryuuta's question to his father, "So is there really a w…" with a disappointed face looked back at his father.

"No, Ryuuta, I don't know how t…" Ryuuta's father looked into his son's wanting eyes, He sat in a chair

"Look." Dr. Kodai rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Today was a long day. Lets all head home and res." he finally stood up from his seat.

"Okay," Ryuuta sighed.

"So…um…., What about me. Where am I going to stay." Ben asked, since he was from America and staying in Japan, so he has no place to stay

"You will be staying with us."

"Hmm," Ben turned around to see whom it was that had called to him. Riasu walked up to him.

"You will be staying with me and my sister," Riasu said emotionless.

"Eh…Yeah…Sure." Ben was a little afraid, about the whole non emotional woman thing. "Wait…Sister?" Ben arched an eyebrow.

"That would be me, I am Riasu's sister," Marumu jumped from behind and grabbed a hold of the older teen's arm, and started to pull on him.

"Marumu-sempei, your house," Ben blushed a bit.

"There is no need for the -sempei, Ben, Marumu is just fine." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah…But…I ..don't….kno…" Ben was out of words.

"Aw come on it will be fun," Marumu began pulling on Ben's arm towards the door. "and anyways our dinosaurs have already grown to like one another.

Outside all of the Dinosaurs were asleep, Gabu and Ace were in their own little area fast asleep. Brachio and Paramigo were sleeping in a circle head to tail, and Parapara was sleeping in between the two with her head on Brachio and her tail on Paramigo. It was cute.

"*sigh* you talked me into it," Ben gave a smile, he gave up and decided to give in. Marumu gave a warm smile.

"Anyways," Rekkusu broke up the moment and stepped in front of the Black shirted teen. "Welcome, To the D-kids," Rekkusu put out his hand.

"Thanks," Ben smiled and shook Rekkusu's hand. Everyone was just smiling.

------

Okay, I will for now on do uncut D-destroyer chapters. Of course except for language and to much gory scenes.

I won't be working on D-destroyer for awhile, cause I will be working on:

D-destroyer movie: Crystal Blade and The Dinosaur called Dragon


End file.
